


a harry potter christmas carol

by firestarter3d



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: a Christmas carol featuring petunia dursley as scrooge, im not spoiling who the other charachters are, you can take a good guess for yourself.





	a harry potter christmas carol

It was a few days before Christmas and Petunia Dursley was upstairs when she heard a tapping at her window, when she went to investigate there was a tiny owl that looked like a fuzzy brown tennis ball pecking against the glass with a letter in its talons, she opened it against her better judgment and took the letter from the tiny owl, it was addressed to her, she opened the letter wondering what this could be about, why was he contacting her after all this time, when she opened the letter, it read,

"Dear aunt Petunia,

I know we have had our differences, but you are still family and I have chosen to forgive your behavior over the years I spent with you, and here by invite you to a Christmas at my house with my family please send a reply right away,"

Petunia quickly grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote

"Dear Mr. Potter,

I thought me and my husband were quite clear on how we felt during our last interaction, the offer is little appreciated but no thanks"

she folded the paper and sent the owl off, with a gentle tap, she thought it needed the shove, and went to bed. During the night, she woke up and standing over her was a tall gaunt white translucent figure, she was about to scream but nothing came out,

"Now-now Petunia, we can't have that now, can we? you'll wake the neighborhood, now you can speak". Petunia glared at this man

"Who the hell are you? how did you get in my house?" Petunia demanded,

"Questions, questions, tell me to do you ever actually say a statement? fine, my name is Severus Snape and I am one of the spirits you will be visited by tonight, I was a friend of your sisters, I was also one of the professors at your nephews school until I was killed by sacrificing myself to protect him, but that does not seem to have freed me from the bonds of hate I made in life, you now wear those same bonds yourself but you can be freed, if you are smart enough to take in tonight’s lesson, you rejected Mr. Potters invitation why?",

Petunia hesitated this was a man with little patience for stupid questions, she decided to be direct, "Be amongst those weirdos, why would I ever even consider that an option. It doesn't matter what he says there will be no reconciliation, and for as the three ghost that is an old story that doesn't scare me "Snape pursed his lips,

"Well I see then, be that as it may, this story must go on and perhaps in time, you will change your mind and free yourself for it is not too late, when the clock strikes one, the first ghost shall appear", after the phantom faded away, Petunia went back to bed until she heard the first gong of a clock she didn't have, and by the foot of her bed this time stood Lilly, but she was translucent although she still had her color.

"Dear, sister let me save you by showing you the things unseen in days gone past" Lilly said. Petunia knew how this went, but didn’t mean she was willing to co-operate,

"Your a freak even in death, I will have no part of you" Petunia protested, but before she could react Lilly grabbed her hand and she was whisked away and in front of her stood their old house and a tiny version of her stood in the window, and a tiny version of Lilly,

"hey, that’s me and you," Petunia said surprised, she watched as her tiny self-open presents with her sister, they hadn’t yet been torn apart, she still had a connection back then even though Lilly had been gone almost all year, then the one present came, the one that changed everything, the one that started the rift, tiny Petunia opened it so fast, she hadn’t had time to react then before she knew it she had elephant ears on her head, tiny Lilly laughed so hard she was in tears. Petunia was also in tears, but for different reasons how could of her sister done this, especially on Christmas.

She ran upstairs and slammed the door not hearing tiny Lilly saying "Wait Petunia, I’m sorry it was just a gag gift, I have the real gift in my hands now" but tiny Petunia didn’t want to hear it

"Go away" she said through the door, she never got to see the tiny heart shaped locket in tiny Lillys hand.

“Open the door" Grown Petunia cried, for she so wanted to Change that night, and make it a happy memory instead of what it was, "They cannot hear, see, or touch you we are but specters to them, if you had opened that door instead assuming the worst of me, things might have turned out differently and rift between us would never have happened, now it is time to show you one more Christmas before I depart"

Petunia took her sisters hand willingly this time and before she knew it, she was in a place she didn’t know, but there was her nephew, with a red headed boy she had forgotten existed till now, her nephew was playing with a cloak, she squeaked in surprised when he wrapped it around himself and all except his head disappeared,

"Phantom why do you show me this?" petunia asked, "It is not the cloak we came to see but my son and where he goes in it" lily informed her, and so they followed her young nephew once the other boy was asleep, and they came to a mirror,

"Do you know what the boy sees in that mirror?, a family that loves and cherishes him, his parents still alive" this hurt Petunia, she hadn’t realized she was so callous to the boy, she may have had little love for him but that didn’t mean none existed, the boy stayed there for hours on end, until finally he got up and left assumingly to the room they followed him from,

"Let’s do a little experiment Petunia, I wonder what you will see in that mirror, for it shows your greatest desire" Lilly pushed her in front of it, and there she saw herself with her own wand and robes and her sister standing beside her side, for her greatest desire was to be an equal to her sister.

"Now it is time to go" Lilly said, Petunia grabbed her sisters hand again and was soon back in bed, she wondered what would of happened, if she. Had ever tried to reconnect with Lilly, if she still would have been alive, if she would have still been married to Vernon, if she still would have had Dudley, then the clock struck two.

A translucent Mrs. Fig appeared by her bed "Ghost of Christmas present I presume" Petunia said, Mrs. Fig smiled and said

"You would be right deary, and I only have one thing to show you tonight" Petunia grabbed her hand and she was transported to a room, again she did not recognize, but she knew the people in it well enough, her nephew and her son were sitting in chairs by a window, when the owl she just sent back to him showed up, her nephew opened the window and took the letter from the owl then patting it gently,

"Sorry, Dudley, looks like she’s not coming this year, maybe next time" her nephew, took what looked like paper and wrote something and stuffed it in an envelope along with some powder from a top of the fire place he then he sent the owl back off who knows where.

"Well I sent her a note saying if she changes her mind, just use the powder in the fire place and say order headquarters, let’s hope we see her"

Then a plump woman came and said "Well I hope she doesn’t, horrible the way she treated you all those years and if she does she better keep a civil lounge around you and my daughter, or she will spend the rest of her life as a tea kettle" her nephew frowned a bit,

"Now she is still a relative and that’s no way to be thinking on Christmas", Petunia couldn’t believe her ears he was defending her, after all, this time, she thought he would grow cold and hard like her. "Kids" Harry called, and a little black-haired boy came running down the stairs, along with a bunch of red-headed kids and one brunette girl.

"I think I might have to break things off with mum, I can’t keep hiding my wife and kid from her, she will eventually figure things out and I don’t want my family to get hurt by that kind of bigotry" Petunia’s heart felt as if it stopped, she was going to lose Dudley to the wizarding world, if she didn't change, how could her dudykins ever say something so horrible,

"Spirit take me home, I wish to see no more of this", the spirit looked saddened at this but did as she was told, "There is still time Petunia, you can change and keep your son, but you have one more specter" Mrs. Figs said as she faded away.

She had no idea what to expect for the third phantom but the clock struck three just the same, and by the foot of her bed this time was the man known as Dumbledore, "Dumbledore?" she said in a scared voice, "I do believe this time, I am to be the spirit of what’s to come, my dear Petunia,, and this part is never pleasant" this time Petunia was taken to kings cross but it was bare and white

"Where are we?" she asked slightly afraid "We are at our final destination, everyone's final destination and if you do not attempt to make amends soon my dear Petunia you will find yourself here again sooner than you would like," Dumbledore replied in a soft but almost stern voice, a train then pulled in it was beautiful, she couldn’t discern the color though, she guessed this was because she was still alive at this point,

"What its destination?" she asked, Dumbledore let out a small chuckle "You know young Harry was just as inquisitive when he arrived here" Dumbledore said.

That couldn't be right Harry was still alive, she had seen him, recently even. "Harry was here? when and how?" she asked "That my dear Petunia is a question you will have to ask him, to answer your first question I do not know for the destination depends on the person, now my dear Petunia it is time to send you back," Dumbledore said. "But you haven’t shown me what people will think of me in the future" Petunia said.

"That my dear Petunia is exactly what got you in trouble in the first place and made these visits necessary" then Petunia woke up in her bed.

She immediately woke her husband and told him about her experience and he went into a rage about being subjected to their weirdness again and after he was done she held up her hand "I’m going to visit them and try to make amends, I won't make the same mistake I made with my sister, and when our son comes to visit you will be cordial to his wife and daughter" 

There was so much emphasis on the last part Vernon was stopped dead, all he could manage was a "Yes dear" she then went over to her neighbor Mrs. Figgs house in such a rush she forgot about the owl with the floo powder and asked to if she could get the ministry to contact Mr. Potter and let him know she had a change of heart and she would be arriving at their place of residence later on in the day.

When she got back there was a black limo waiting for her, when she got in the limo, the driver looked at her and said "Mrs. Dursley I presume, Mr. Potter has asked me to let you know that you are expected to be cordial to all his guest and if there is anything slightly amiss he will send you faster than you can say Merlin's pants, is this understood?"

Petunia just nodded, to confirm she understood, the drive took a while, eventually they came across an apartment building, "This is our stop" the driver said then Petunia got out of the car and walked up to front door and knocked, a red headed man opened the door and said "Oh it’s you" in a flat tone of voice, a woman’s voice in the back called out "Ronald Weasley that was a terribly rude thing to say to our guest" the voice had said.

Ron just look abashed and said "Sorry, come on in" you wouldn’t have known it from the outside, but the inside was mansion like, "Mrs. Dursley is here" Ron called out, "We are in the kitchen" the same voice earlier called back, Ron had led her to the kitchen where Dudley and Harry were standing, Dudley went over and hugged her, and after Dudley had let go, Harry had shaken her hand,

"I’m glad you decided to come after all, why the change of heart?" she then explained all that had happened the last night, "Sounds like a Christmas carol to me" the woman petunia later found out was named Hermione had said, "Yes I suppose it was", Petunia replied, "So did you learn any important life lessons?" harry asked.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my dear friend for editing this and spacing it out for me.


End file.
